Contagious
by sometimes.i.am.lola
Summary: Wildfire Pt. 5: Diego gets back from his mission with Luther. He figures out some things with Vanya, slowly. Post - Hands on You, pre - everything else.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was fun to write. I seem to write faster in the middle of the night. Huh. I hope everyone enjoys this and if anyone wants me to put these in chronological order, let me know. I'm just adding them as they come to me. That's when I write my best. But yeah, enjoy. Oh, the song is Contagious by Saving Abel.**

**_You're contagious, get under my skin, tattoo my heart black again,_**

**_Contagious, virus in my vein, give me something to kill this pain,_**

**_There never was a cure for this, try to stand and swallow pills,_**

**_Something to numb the brain, something to kill the pain,_**

**_This drug is causing me such a beautiful misery,_**

VPOV

Whatever mission they have to handle, only Luther and Diego go. Sir Reginald doesn't tell the ones left at the house anything, choosing instead to let them wonder. It's not like Vanya asks him anyway. She considers sending Diego a message but doesn't want him to be distracted. She's still clueless as to what 'later' meant. Torn between asking and waiting, she considers going to Klaus or even Allison to ask. But she has no idea how to explain the circumstances it was said under.

It's not that Vanya is a bad liar but if she asks Klaus, some random dead person may be able to give him more information and therefore reveal Diego's identity. If she goes to Allison, she can rumor her to tell her who it is. And it's just the type of thing Allison would do. She loves gossip and she'd hate that Vanya had a secret like that. And then there's no telling who Allison would tell, Luther for sure. And he'd tell Reginald. Ugh.

Throwing herself onto her bed, she rolls onto her back and stares at her ceiling. It's frustrating trying to figure out what Diego meant. Despite their friendship, he's hard to read most of the time. The events of the past couple of days notwithstanding she'd never gotten the impression that Diego liked her. But maybe it's convenience. Maybe she was just there. But no, he's not that type of guy. She doesn't think he is, anyway.

Sighing, she got back off of her bed and grabbed some pajamas. It's late and she's physically tired but her mind won't shut up. Peeking out her door, she listens carefully to see if anyone is awake. She doesn't hear anything so she very carefully slips into Diego's room, keeping the light off in case anyone wanders by.

Rifling through his dresser she finds a black, long-sleeved shirt like the ones he wears on night missions and patrols. She smells it and sighs at the scent of him that's soaked into the shirt from it being worn so often. The fabric is incredibly soft.

Sneaking back out of the room, she goes back to her room and changes quickly, pulling Diego's shirt on over her head. It covers her butt, stopping just above mid-thigh since Diego wears his shirts fairly tight. Loose fabric is dangerous on missions, or so she's been told. Pulling on a pair of purple spandex and cotton blend shorts, she crawls under her covers and attempts to get some sleep, hoping Diego will be back soon and she can get some answers.

Getting up the next afternoon, Vanya doesn't hear anyone moving around in the house. If Diego and Luther are back, they're probably asleep, so she won't get to talk to Diego yet. Making her way to the kitchen, Vanya makes herself a bowl of cereal and stands at the counter to eat, one elbow propped on the counter as she leans over, half asleep still. She's drifting off in her own world so she jumps when she hears a throat clear behind her and drops her spoon on the floor. She bends over to pick it up before sitting it on the counter and turning to see who had scared her.

Her eyes widen when she sees Diego standing in the doorway. There are dark circles forming under his bloodshot and red-rimmed eyes. He looks exhausted, his lids heavy and only half lifted. Dropping her spoon on the counter, she moves forward automatically, concerned for him. He looks like he might fall over at any moment.

"Are you hungry?" She asks him and watches as his gaze moves to the floor. His dark eyes trace over her bare feet and legs, up to her shorts that are just barely visible under the hem of the shirt she'd stolen from his room last night. She tugs the sleeves down over her hands as she fights not to squirm and his eyes narrow.

One hand reaches out for the black fabric just over her stomach, pinching the fabric and pulling it before letting it go.

"Pretty sure that's mine." Diego says with a smirk and she bites her lip, unsure of what to say. She probably should've gotten dressed before leaving her room. "I could eat, though."

Nodding and trying not to show how grateful she is that he let it go, she moves towards the cupboards and starts fixing him some cereal. He'll probably want to go to sleep soon and cereal would be the quickest in terms of wait-time.

Sliding the bowl across the counter, Vanya got two clean spoons and handed him one, using the other to finish her own cereal. Unsurprisingly, Diego finishes before her. As lost in thought as she is she's surprised she finished at all.

Diego waits as she rinses the bowls out and they head upstairs. He's at his bedroom door and she turns to go to hers when his hand grabs her wrist and gently tugs her back. She goes with ease, curious about what he wants. She doesn't expect him to open his bedroom door and pull her through it with him. He pushes her toward the bed and she sits down as she watches him strip his knives off of his body and carefully put them away. This moment seems much too intimate as she realizes he's getting ready for bed. She has no idea if she should walk out or not. He'd asked her to be here, sort of, so she figures he wants her to stay, though.

Watching him, she gets a glimpse at the scars on his back from so many missions and knows he has more on his chest and stomach. She's helped Mom in the infirmary enough to recall most of the others' wounds. She has so few scars of her own and none of them are from missions. Obviously.

He unbuttons his pants and she jumps, her eyes squeezing shut at the sound of the zipper being pulled down. The bed moves and she jumps again, her eyes snapping open and looking to see Diego sitting next to her, his shirt off, his pants undone, as he reaches down to untie his boots. She swallows roughly as she looks at the muscled expanse of his back.

Oh, wow.

Vanya bites her lip again to keep herself from accidentally reaching out and petting him like a cat. She's not sure how he'd take it, really. And she can't believe she has the urge.

Kicking his boots off, he slides them under his bed before standing up again and she bites her lip harder as his pants slip lower on his hips. The black band of his boxer briefs is visible and she closes her eyes again, physically turning her head this time. If it was anyone else, she'd think he was trying to torture her.

Hands on her arms make her jump and she stands up quickly, bumping into Diego and he laughs lightly before moving her to the side and getting in the bed. He holds the covers up with one hand and pulls on her wrist with the other.

Acquiescing, she crawls under the covers.

She can't quite get comfortable, though. And then, Diego wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her close before falling asleep. Vanya lays there and listens to him breathe softly and deeply. At some point, it lulls her into sleep, too.

**_2x7_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_You're contagious, get under my skin, tattoo my heart black again,_**

**_Contagious, virus in my vein, give me something to kill this pain,_**

**_So gracious, with the disease you gave, tie me up and bite your slave,_**

**_Venom burning, love and lust, you're contagious_**

DPOV

Diego had been distracted the whole time he was gone. Thankfully, he's skilled enough, and the mission was easy enough, that Luther didn't notice. He really didn't want all the questions. There were already enough questions about where he'd been. Questions that he didn't answer.

Getting home, all he'd wanted was to fall in to bed. But, he knew that he needed to eat something so that he wouldn't wake up later starving and end up not getting enough sleep. He'd went straight for the kitchen, thinking it'd be empty at that time of day. But, no. he'd been greeted with the sight of his distraction bending over at the counter in tiny, tight shorts. He'd cleared his throat to get her attention and she'd gotten startled enough to drop her spoon.

When she'd bent over to pick it up, he'd about died of a heart attack right then.

His mouth had gone dry when she'd spun around and he'd seen that she was wearing his shirt. He doesn't even care how she'd gotten it, only that she wore it all the time now. He really, really likes the way it looks on her.

Vanya had been sweet, asking him if he was hungry, but his mind had quickly gone elsewhere. Because yes, he was hungry. Very hungry. He'd looked at the ground to try and get his bearing once more. He somehow couldn't resist looking her over, though. From the tips of her toes to the ends of her short hair, he'd let his gaze rake over her. He'd almost lets his eyes stop on the scrap of fabric she's wearing as shorts but he kept going and watched her fidget.

Diego had reached a hand out and tugged on the fabric of his shirt, unable to resist teasing her with a smirk. "Pretty sure that's mine. I could eat, though."

Watching her fix a bowl of cereal, he'd finally sat down and ate with her before they'd went upstairs. On a whim, he'd pulled her into his bedroom with him. He needed sleep but he wanted her close, he'd missed her.

He'd sat her on the bed and started getting himself undressed for sleep, almost laughing at her closing her eyes and jumping. He'd found that it's very fun to tease her, now that he knows he can. She'd turned away when he'd stood to remove his pants and he'd almost laughed out loud.

Instead, he'd ended up laughing when she'd jumped up and bumped into him. It was easy to get her to lay down with him and then he was out like a light.

Waking up now, he's surprised that she's still in the bed. He'd half-expected her to sneak out of his room while he was sleeping. She's asleep now, and they've wound up wrapped around each other. They're facing each other and she has one leg thrown over his hips and he has a leg pressed over her other leg. One of her arms is around his waist, the other curled between them.

One of his hands is cupping the space between the top of her thigh and her butt and his other arm is underneath her, his forearm along her back and his hand near her ribs under her shirt. He isn't wearing a shirt and he'd rucked hers up at some point so that they're stomach to stomach except where her arm is between them. Her small hand is pressed to his chest.

Looking up, he presses his lips together in a firm line as she moves in her sleep. Her face presses more firmly to the column of his throat and her back arches like she's trying to stretch. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, that move presses her hips into his and there's no way for him to disguise his body's reaction to her proximity and position.

Diego starts to slide his hand from under her shirt, to disentangle himself, but she arches again, tightening her leg around his hips and pulling him closer. His hips move of their own accord and his hand on her thigh clenches, his fingers digging into her skin and he wonders if she's going to have bruises. Oops.

A hiss escapes her lips and his grip immediately relaxes as he pulls back as much as she'll let him. He looks down into her face and watches as her eyes flutter open slowly. She blinks at him slowly before lifting her head and looking around as much as she can. Laying her head back down, she looks back up at him.

"Hey." She whispers softly.

"Hey."

"I didn't get to ask how the mission went." She remarks and he's surprised that she's not trying to move away from him.

"It went fine. It was easy, nothing to worry about."

"Good. I was worried about you." Her eyes move over his face slowly as if cataloging every detail. "You look better after getting some sleep."

"I always look good." He tells her jokingly and she laughs but stops abruptly. Their bodies are very close still.

He watches her as she stays still and seems to think about something. Slowly, very slowly, she moves forward and closes her eyes, pressing her lips to his. Responding in kind, Diego applies a soft pressure to the kiss, struggling not to tighten his grip on her since his hands still haven't moved from her ribs and thigh.

Groaning when her tongue touches his lips, he opens his mouth under hers, following her lead as she kisses him. Her leg moves, rubbing up and down on his hip and he moves his hand to cup her butt.

"Wait." Vanya says with a gasp as she pulls away.

Diego moves his hand immediately, worried he's made a wrong move.

"No, wait." Vanya tells him with a soft hand on his chest, her cheeks bright red. "Don't stop. Just, uh, hands above clothes."

"Above clothes?" He asks her, wanting to be sure and unable to believe his luck.

"For now." She tells him.

He presses his mouth to hers again quickly and she squeaks with surprise. It turns to a moan easily, though, as he rolls them over with him on his back. He grips her hips and pulls her down on top of him, one hand sliding to the small of her back and the other hand sliding up her back to cup the back of her head.

Both of her hands had gone to his chest when he'd flipped them and he groans as they move upwards to grip his shoulders and his face. Her palm glides over his jaw and up into his hair before giving a sharp tug. His hips jerk and he can feel himself twitch between her legs.

Flipping them over again, he leans over her but pulls back so he can look into her face as she slowly blinks. Her eyes look glazed and unfocused and he grins. He's leaning down for another kiss when a loud bang on his door startles him and he moves to fast, nearly falling off of the bed. He can hear Klaus laughing as he walks away and Diego drops his head to rest on Vanya's shoulder as she giggles, too.

**_2x7_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_First you bite then I bleed, when you sink your teeth in me,_**

**_Feed from me when you're hungry, feed from me, I'm surrendering_**

**_This drug is causing me such a beautiful misery,_**

VPOV

Sitting in the parlor with a book, Vanya has been trying to figure out if she should be mad at Klaus or not. She figures not because even though she has no idea how he knew she was in Diego's room, he'd known. And Diego had had just enough time to throw the covers over her and sit up to block the view of her shape under the comforter when Luther had flung the door open.

He'd announced that Sir Reginald wanted a full report on the mission now that they've rested. Diego had growled for Luther to leave that he'd be there soon but she hadn't been spotted. She figures it had to be a dead person to tell Klaus that she was in there. She just hopes they didn't tell Klaus what they were doing. That'd be embarrassing. She's sure that Klaus has an idea because he's been sending her looks all evening but knowing details would be so awkward.

Vanya drops her book when a figure drops onto the couch at her feet. She presses a hand to her chest as Diego smirks at her.

"Distracted?" He asks her and she sends a wary glance around the room. They're far enough from the doors that someone would have to come into the room to see them.

"Not even a little bit." She tells him, turning her nose up and lifting her book again.

Trying to concentrate on the words, she pretends not to notice as his fingers trace shapes along her ankle. She considers moving her feet and sitting properly but then he'd win whatever game he's decided to play. And she can't let him win.

He turns to face her more fully as he slowly moves his fingers up her leg, just above her ankle. His fingers are thick and calloused and she tries not to shiver as they touch her soft, smooth skin.

Kneeling on the couch, Diego moves her legs apart and runs his fingers up her calves, only his fingers touching her as she pretends to read. Suddenly, he grabs her ankles and jerks her down. She bites her lip to keep from squeaking in surprise at the sudden movement. Diego looms over her, still on his knees but sitting back on his haunches as he puts her legs over his. Her book drops to her chest, barely in her grasp as she waits to see what he'll do next.

He does nothing.

Her heart is racing and her breathing is shallow as she waits but he just puts his palms on the insides of her knees and sits there, his head tilted as he watches her.

Then, she realizes what he's waiting for.

Lifting her book once more, she starts to re-read the same page she's been reading for an hour now. She actually makes it about halfway down the page before his hands move again. He doesn't do anything but slide them over her legs like he did at the park but this time, there's nothing between her skin and his. And he doesn't push boundaries this time, not like at the park. He keeps his hands on her legs only.

Vanya loses her place quickly as her body starts asking for something she doesn't know how to give it. She's never been very far with a guy. She's kissed a few, made out with some, but that's it. No one sparked an interest in her the way Diego does.

Her toes curl as her thigh muscles clench involuntarily. Diego smirks as he massages the tense muscles. She drops her book again and he stops. Waiting.

She considers hitting him with it or throwing the book across the room but in the end she lifts it again and tries to read. And she really can't believe that she's letting him tease her like this, where anyone could walk in. anyone could see. Her eyes jump to the upper area where Klaus had been while she'd played the violin but he isn't there. No one is.

"I'll know before anyone comes in here." Diego tells her. "Promise."

She believes him.

Diego's hands touch the hem of her shirt. His shirt that she stole. Same thing.

"Trust me?" He asks her and she nods slowly. She trusts him but she's nervous.

He tugs the shirt up, folding the fabric back over itself until it rests under her breasts, exposing her stomach and ribs but nothing else. His fingers draw shapes over her skin and when she drops her book again, he doesn't wait for her to pick it back up. He continues moving his palms along her skin as her hands grip the couch cushion under her, her knuckles going white.

Vanya sucks in a sharp breath when his fingers slip under the fabric of the shirt but she doesn't stop him. She arches her back slightly, in fact, but his hands don't move up further. He's going to torture her. He really is.

Jumping slightly, she watches him lean down before pausing and rolling his eyes up towards her.

"Still trust me?"

"Yes." She whispers and his lips press to her stomach, just above her belly button.

Gripping her hips, he moves her up slightly so that her upper back presses against the arm of the couch and moves himself to sit on the couch sideways. He leans over again and presses an open mouth kiss to her stomach and her knees knock into his ribs. He looks up at her with a smirk.

Her hands cover her face until he reaches up and pulls them away, pressing them to the couch as he moves again.

Diego presses kisses all over her stomach, from her ribs to her hipbones, as she tries to lay still, her knuckles white from their grip and her hips fighting not to twitch with every press of his mouth.

A sharp pain startles her for a second and she looks down her body to see a small red mark on her hipbone, just above the band of her shorts. Diego bit her.

As she looks, he rolls his eyes up to hers and keeps them there as he sticks the tip of his tongue out, licking and soothing the red spot where he just bit her. Her breath catches in her throat.

Then, she nearly yelps as she hears Klaus talking loudly and Diego stands up quickly, righting her shirt and pulling her into a sitting position. He hands her the book she'd dropped and turns away. She blushes when she sees that his hands move to the front of his pants before he walks away and she figures he had to adjust himself.

He moves behind the edge of a bookshelf and into a small alcove as Luther, Allison, and Klaus come into the parlor. She crosses her legs and sticks her face into her book, pretending to be engrossed in the story as Klaus plops down next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

He snatches her book, pretending to flip through it before handing it back, right side up. Her cheeks heat once more and she catches sight of Diego smothering a laugh behind his hand and she glares, turning it to Klaus. She catches Allison looking at her strangely but doesn't comment on it.

"I looked for you this afternoon to see if you wanted to hang out while Luther and Diego were giving their report to Dad but I couldn't find you." Allison says.

"She was in my room." Klaus interrupts and Vanya's grateful. "She needed some sleep and I gave her my space so she wouldn't be disturbed."

"Oh." Allison says.

"I think Diego had a girl in his room when I went to get him for the report." Luther says with a frown and Vanya's eyes widen as she looks at Klaus for help. A glance at the alcove shows that Diego is just as shocked by Luther's observation.

"Why would you think that?" Vanya finally asks.

"Because I thought I could see someone hiding under the covers behind him. Or the shape of someone, at least."

"Maybe it was a boy." Klaus says and Diego coughs and Vanya laughs, trying to cover up the noise.

"Maybe it was." She and Klaus both say with a shrug.

"Maybe they're still there." Klaus says with wide eyes and a grin, jumping up.

"No way." Allison tells him.

"You think?" Luther asks.

"Only one way to find out." Klaus tells them.

Luther and Allison follow Klaus back out of the parlor but Vanya shrugs them off, claiming she doesn't care to risk Diego's anger by barging into his room.

Once they're gone, she bursts into laughter and Diego comes out of his hiding spot to throw a fake glare at her before tugging her off of the couch and pulling her quickly down the hallway in the opposite direction.

**_2x7_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_You're contagious, get under my skin, tattoo my heart black again,_**

**_Contagious, virus in my vein, give me something to kill this pain,_**

**_So gracious, with the disease you gave, tie me up and bite your slave,_**

**_Venom burning, love and lust, oh, you're contagious,_**

**_The cry, the bite, the sting, you bite and I bleed,_**

DPOV

Klaus being loud should be good for something, Diego had figured, and since Klaus had technically warned him about Luther approaching his room earlier, he recruited him to do it again. All he told him was that he should keep an eye on the parlor entrance and if anyone headed that way, talk to them as loud as he could before they entered.

Klaus didn't even ask what Diego was going to do in there, just winked and agreed.

Diego had not intended on doing much of anything except a little teasing. But Vanya messes with his head when she's around and he hadn't been able to resist winding her up. Being in the parlor had made everything so much hotter, just like he knew it would. Nearly getting caught is definitely an aphrodisiac. He hadn't intended to mark her either but she'd been mewling and whimpering and shaking and he couldn't help himself.

His teeth nip her hipbone and she looks down at him as he soothes it with his tongue and he wants to lick her all over. He's so hard he could nearly cry and the band of her shorts is _right there_, so easily movable. But, no, he knows she isn't ready for that. She may never be ready for that, not with him.

And he won't make her regret anything between them.

Klaus's voice reaches his ears and he sees the surprise in her eyes and he jumps up quickly. He pulls her shirt down, fixes it, but there's nothing he can do about her flushed complexion. He's actually pretty proud of that. He puts the book back in her hands and turns away from her to adjust himself so that he can walk without pain. Diego catches Vanya's blush as he moves to the alcove near the bookshelf and can't help his smirk. He forgets how innocent she really is.

Diego nearly laughs as he notices that her book is upside down but he holds it back and she crosses her legs as Klaus sits next to her and snatches her book, winking at Diego. Diego catches her blush when she realizes she had it upside down and he has to put a hand over. His mouth so he doesn't laugh. If Luther or Allison turn around he'll be in plain view. She glares before turning to Klaus.

"I looked for you this afternoon to see if you wanted to hang out while Luther and Diego were giving their report to Dad but I couldn't find you." Allison tells Vanya and he nearly rolls his eyes. She only wants to hang out with Vanya when Luther isn't available.

"She was in my room." Klaus jumps in and no one questions it. He has no reason to lie. "She needed some sleep and I gave her my space so she wouldn't be disturbed."

"Oh." Allison says and drops it easily enough.

"I think Diego had a girl in his room when I went to get him for the report." Luther says and Diego catches Vanya's eyes widen as she looks at Klaus. Diego's shocked, too, he didn't think Luther would pay that much attention to his bedroom.

"Why would you think that?" Vanya asks, her tone is a little breathless but no one notices.

"Because I thought I could see someone hiding under the covers behind him. Or the shape of someone, at least."

"Maybe it was a boy." Klaus says and Vanya laughs as Diego chokes on air. He's grateful for her quick thinking.

"Maybe it was." She and Klaus both say with a shrug and Diego narrows his eyes at both of them. But, it's a good tactic. It would distract Luther and Allison.

"Maybe they're still there." Klaus says with wide eyes and a grin, jumping up and Diego nearly laughs.

"No way." Allison sounds skeptical.

"You think?" Luther asks and Diego rolls his eyes.

"Only one way to find out." Klaus tells them, urging them to follow him.

They do but Vanya stays behind with a claim about not risking Diego's anger. Apparently Allison and Luther didn't notice that she's wearing Diego's shirt.

He stays still as he waits for them to be gone. He knows they are when Vanya bursts into laughter. He moves across the room, a playful glare on his face as he grabs her wrist and pulls her off of the couch and down the hall.

They're going to the empty library to hide out.

Funnily enough, it takes a few tries to get to the library. Every darkened corner or alcove he finds, he pulls or pushes her into, kissing her breathless before continuing their journey.

Once in the room, he doesn't bother with teasing. He picks her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carries her to the fainting couch he's fantasized about laying her out on a thousand times over. He lays her on it now, crawling his way up her body, dropping kisses along the way.

A kiss on the inside of her knee, a kiss on the inside of her thigh, a kiss a little higher. Not putting much thought into it, her presses his lips to the fabric of her shorts above her mons. She gasps but he's already moved and kisses her stomach just above her waistband.

Diego licks her hipbone again, trailing his tongue across to the other hipbone as he pushes her shirt up. Her hands grasp his shoulders as she gasps and he kisses his way up her stomach and all across it. His fingertips graze the underside of her breasts but he doesn't push that boundary, not tonight.

He presses an open mouth kiss to her sternum before licking it lightly then pulling away and planting his lips on hers as his hips slot into place between hers. Their clothes still between them. His tongue twists with hers, over, under, and around, as her small hands pull at the fabric of his shirt, tugging it up and away so that he's leaning over her in only his jeans.

A groan escapes from his mouth and into hers as her hands move lower, hesitantly touching him through denim. He pushes into her hand before he has to pull her away. Vanya just puts her legs higher around his waist, locking her ankles as she moves her hips and he moves his in answer.

Finally, he tears his mouth from hers, his hips still moving slowly as he tries to make his body pull away.

"If we're not careful this could go too far." He tries to tell her as his mouth moves along her jaw and down her throat. "We gotta slow down."

"Okay." She whispers but she doesn't stop moving. She arches into him instead. "Just, just."

She can't seem to figure out what she wants to say and that helps him pull away further. She needs to clear her head and so does he. Diego reaches back and unlocks her legs from his waist, dropping them beside him as he pushes back so he's not touching her. It doesn't help since she's spread out before him, looking thoroughly debauched. He gulps as she tries to catch her breath.

Eventually, she looks up at him, her pulse still jumping in her throat but her voice a little steadier and a little less wrecked.

"Okay." She breathes out and he drops his head.

Vanya sits up then gets on her knees so she can reach and wraps her arms around his waist. She hugs him tightly until he hugs her back.

"But, let me stay with you tonight."

He can't do anything but say yes. He won't deny her.

**_2x7_**


End file.
